


MCURhodeyTony tweets

by mcurhodeytony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:59:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcurhodeytony/pseuds/mcurhodeytony
Summary: These are tweets of my twitter account





	1. Chapter 1

Steve Rogers cried as he saw Sam Wilson approach him, his eyes blue and glazed over the same as Barton's had been all those years ago. He watched as the team became surrounded by their loved ones. 

"Kill them," Thanos's voice boomed, and it was chaos from that moment forth. 

Sam came rushing towards Steve there was no playful banter, there was nothing but bullets hitting Steve's shield as he dodged all of Sam's attacks. Steve saw out of the corner of his eye two teenagers rushing towards Tony. Tony held his hands up in surrender crying loudly as the taller one shot a web sticking him up against the tree. The shorter blonde one pulled a knife out of his boot, and mercilessly cut Tony's throat. Steve turned away; he couldn't bear to watch Tony die in front of him, especially not in that horrific way. Putting his full attention back on Sam, Steve noticed he was down to one gun now, and prayed to God he could get to Sam. Hit him over the head just like Natasha did to Clint on the helicarrier all those years ago. Steve saw Natasha fighting Bucky; she was crying begging him to remember her. They were seemingly evenly matched until Bucky got the upper hand, shooting her in the head with a pistol he pulled out of his hidden gun holder from his waist. The bullets quit hitting Steve's shield, and Steve lowered his shield slowly. He gasped as he saw Nebula and Rocket surrounded by the rest of what he assumed was the Guardians. They were fighting tooth and nail, and yet it seemed as if they didn't have a chance in hell. Steve assumed it was Gamora, the green warrior he was told so much about that finally killed Nebula. Rocket was pinned to another tree by Groot, the tree kid he thought was his son. Bruce was being choked out by some blonde lady, and Thor was on his side Stormbreaker through his skull. Scott was nowhere to be seen. Clint was laid up against the tree, one arrow through his chest and his daughter standing over him with a victorious grin on her face. Steve felt a knife at his throat and didn't even bother fighting back; he felt the blade pressed against his arteries and quietly closed his eyes. This was the end of the line.


	2. RhodeyTony Sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short angst

Tony held Rhodey's hand as he looked down at him in his casket. Tears filled his eyes as he whispered, "I wish I told you I loved you when you were alive, honey bear."


	3. ThorBruce Sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angsttttttttt.

Bruce was cradling Thor's head in his lap trying to stop the bleeding. This wasn't supposed to happen; this was Thor. He was a God, and yet he seemed so weak and mortal like in Bruce's arms. 

"It's okay, my love," Thor whispered reaching for Bruce's hand. "I have a question for you." 

"Yes," Bruce said tears falling down his face. 

"Will you marry me," Thor asked softly grasping Bruce's hand. 

"This isn't the times for jokes, Thor. Help is on the way, just hang on," Bruce said shaking his head furiously wiping away the tears off his face.

Thor reached into his pocket and pulled out a bloody ring, "I'm not j-joking," he stuttered out. Thor's breathing was getting shallower, and Bruce was crying harder. 

"Y-y-yes," Bruce stammered out, Thor had a small smile on his face, and Bruce let out a heart-wrenching scream as he realized Thor stopped breathing. His body disappearing into a gold mist.


	4. Soft Sciencebros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not angst

Bruce and Tony were laying silently in their bed at Stark Tower. Bruce thought if anyone had walked in, they would most likely find it odd, but the smile on Tony's face makes it worth it. He was just so grateful that he found a man like him.


	5. RhodeyTony Sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst.

Help was a few hours away at least, and Rhodey didn't know how much longer Tony could hold on, but Rhodey knew he had to keep Tony awake, so he started rambling on about what they were like in college, and what happened to them after college. Tony began to drift off, and Rhodey began to cry hysterically. He tried shaking him awake telling him how much he loved him and always had, how it broke his heart when he got with people in college because Rhodey wanted it to be him. How Tony being with Pepper crushed him because he was getting ready to confess his feeling after all those years, but Rhodey was happy that Tony was finally happy. Tony did deserve happiness after everything he had been through, but instead, Tony died in the arms of a man hopelessly in love with him with his wife on the other side of the world.


	6. Sad SteveTony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a sad eulogy.

This was the end; I could see it in your eyes as you tightened your shield to your arm. You looked at me with that same grin you used to give me as we were getting ready for a mission. I wouldn't have to write this if things had been different. I wouldn't be able to write this if I had been able to save; if I hadn't ever loved you, so I thank you for that Steve Rogers. I never thought I would be able to define love until I truly met you. Not on the helicarrier; It was after we defeated Loki, and we were all getting ready to go our separate ways until the world needed us again. You pulled me aside and asked me in a voice that sounded so small in a body so large if you could stay with me, just for a bit you assured me; until you knew about the modern world a little better, and how could I say no to those baby blue puppy dog eyes, Cap. You changed my life for better and for worse. God, that sounded like wedding vows. I have to tell you; that I am not prepared. I’m not ready yet to let you go again, and I don’t want to. I don’t want to say goodbye, but I have to. Because if I don’t, I will never move on and I’ll never know if someone is willing to drown in me the same way I drowned in you. You, Steve Grant Rogers, gave me a broader view of many things that I had never even thought about before. I am glad I opened my heart up to you, even if you broke it. 

I remember the first time you told me you loved me. It was just a typical night in we were cooking dinner for the family game night we had with the rest of the Avengers. You made my heart blossom with so much joy that I got lost for words. I didn't respond at first, and you got scared and tried apologizing. I kissed you gently and muttered against your lips that I loved you too.

I remember when we had our first fight as a couple. I was staying too late in the lab, and you felt as if I was trying to avoid you. It only took three minutes to make everything alright because as I got down on one knee, you realized I was trying to find the perfect way to propose to you. We knew everything about each other that is why I always thought we would come back to each other after drifting apart.

I remember the days when we compared our love to our past lovers. I clearly remember that I did not love any man or woman the way I loved you. And I still remember that you told me I was your one great love; the one that made you feel at home. And I love that. I love you made me feel that. You changed my perception in a lot of things. You are positive; I am negative. We complement each other, but I think we were never really meant to last. It was hurting us too much. But I'll always remember that we loved each other. I would like to remember you like a dream: the dream that once came true.  
You were the safest and warmest place for a lost cause like me.  
You are forever in my heart. You took a piece of me that I didn’t regret. If you were thinking of going back to the old route, don’t worry. I wouldn't change anything.


	7. RhodeyTony Sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extremely sad.

Tony finally made it back to Earth, but the look on everyone's face when he got off the ship told him something was wrong. 

"Where's Rhodey," Tony asked looking around, "Did he d-dust," Tony's heart broke as he asked that last question. 

Steve muttered the words, "No, Rhodey died after the snap." Tony couldn't hear anything after that his whole world collapsed on him. Rhodey dying was a new type of sadness for him. It felt as if he was paralyzed; he couldn't breathe, and he couldn't move. If Rhodey had been snapped, he had a chance to see him again. Nebula said they could reverse everything; it would be difficult, but they could do it. Now, he would never get to tell Rhodey how much he meant to him again. How he was going to be his best man at the wedding. How much he wanted to thank him for putting up with him for years, especially before he was Iron Man. Tony would never get to tell Rhodey he loved him again.


	8. Avengers Sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad Avengers overall.

"You'll survive this, don't you d-dare stop fighting, Nat. You, C-Clint, and Cap have a war to win," Tony whispers as Nat holds him tightly. His blood forever staining her hands. 

"I will, Bruce. I promise I won't stop fighting. Someone please, Banner's down, and I need back up," Steve screams into the mics, but no one answers. Steve continues shaking Bruce with tears rolling down his face. Steve realizes Bruce isn't getting back up and stands up strapping his shield tightly before going to win this war. 

"No, no, no, come you giant pain in the ass. Get the fuck up," Clint screamed at Thor as he collapsed to the ground. Clint tried lifting Thor back, but he couldn't. Clint wanted to collapse on the ground, and give up because if Thor was down what fucking chance did he stand against Thanos with a bow and arrow, but he didn't he dusted himself off and went right back into the middle of the battle.


	9. Sad SamSteve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate ending of Infinity War slightly

Sam Wilson was not a man to leave a battle not when the people he cared about were in danger, and that is how Steve Rogers knew something was wrong. No one had seen Sam since the battle had begun, and as the end started creeping closer, it began eating at Steve. What if something happened to Sam and he wasn't there for him? What if he wasn't there for the man he grew to love? Steve already told Bucky how he felt about Sam, and Bucky understood. Bucky agreed that to much time had passed, and things between them had changed. It was better if they stayed friends. Bucky thought Sam was a good man, and he and Steve would work out well together. Steve wanted to stop and look for Sam because he felt a knot tightening in his gut, but Steve couldn't stop and look for Sam because Thanos was here now, and everyone available was fighting him. They lost. Steve knew that it was because all of the Avengers weren't together. They were missing Clint and Tony, and it cost them all so much. Bucky was gone. Wanda was gone. Vision was gone. T'Challa was gone. Shuri was gone. Half of all living things were gone. 

Yet no one had found Sam yet. That was until Steve started walking around the battlefield trying to see if there was anyone injured that he could help. Only the dead were left on the field right now, Okoye and M'Baku had helped everyone off the battlefield that was injured. Nothing could stop the heartwrenching scream that left Steve's throat as he saw Sam's body against a tree. Sam was on the ground, his head hanging limply against his chest. One of the Chitauri claws was in his stomach, and Steve saw the large pool of blood that had collected around his body. Steve ran to Sam's body and tried feeling for a pulse. Tears fell down his face as he felt how cold Sam's body was. Sam Wilson died alone. No one to hold or comfort him and Steve Rogers blamed himself.


	10. Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad, Tony Stark featuring Rhodey and Peter Parker

Everyone else was so tired they just couldn't fight anymore. Thanos didn't have the gauntlet anymore; Nebula had reversed the snap. The people who dusted in The Decimation were coming back; they were all disoriented. Rhodey saw Sam come back and run into the arms of Steve same thing with Bucky. Peter Parker, that young kid from Queens that had grown on his heart just like Harley Keener had all those years ago was looking around lost and scared. Rhodey didn't know who Peter was looking for, so he stepped towards him taking the young teenager into his arms. Peter collapsed backwards into Rhodey's arms shaking uncontrollably, but Rhodey could hear no sound leave his mouth. Rhodey moved Peter and sat him beside Thor as he tried walking towards Tony. Hir armor was fucked up, and he could hardly walk. Tears filled Rhodey's eyes as he saw the fight was still going on, but since Nebula used the gauntlet she was down now, and it was just Thanos and Tony. These were the final moments, and Tony was giving it all he had. Tony looked over at Rhodey for a quick second to make sure he was still okay when Thanos made his final move. That same knife he stabbed Tony with on Titan pierced his abdomen again, but this time Thanos said nothing as he twisted the knife before shoving Tony off of it. It was as if everything was happening in slow motion. Tony fell to the ground without a word, and panic rose in Rhodey's heart as he tried rushing forwards, he had to help Tony. He couldn't lose him, not again. Not after Rhodey just got him back. He hadn't even had him back for long. 

Rhodey saw Peter rushing towards Tony, the man that had grown into a father figure to the teen, and he knew that Tony thought of Peter as his son. Peter was trying to save Tony, but Thanos was still there, and Rhodey refused to allow Peter to follow in Tony's steps. Rhodey grabbed Peter wrapping his arms around him tightly. Dragging him back away from Thanos, away from... Tony's body. Peter fought against him desperately; he tried so hard to break free and run towards Tony. Thanos looked back at the duo as if he was taunting them both. Rhodey felt tears fall down his face, as Peter let out the most heart-wrenching scream as he watched Tony choked to death on his blood. Rhodey wanted to comfort Peter, somehow manage to tell him everything would be okay. But how could he do that when he couldn't even speak. A large lump seemed to form in his throat as he watched Thanos step away slowly looking proud of his accomplishment. Hatred and rage-filled Rhodey's heart like a fast-acting poison. It was choking him, as Peter fought harder against to free himself from Rhodey's grasp. Thanos was the one to blame. Thanos was the one that needed to pay, whatever it takes. Nebula was regaining her consciousness, and she crept up behind Thanos. Peter broke free of Rhodey's hold charging at Thanos. Rhodey fell to the ground; he had no chance of grabbing Peter as he realized he had no feeling in his legs again. Rhodey crawled towards Tony's body as Peter chased Thanos. Thanos was walking away when he heard Peter chasing after him, and when he turned around Nebula was there. There were no last words from the Mad Titan as Nebula cut his head off. 

"You did it, Nebula," Peter whispered before turning back to Rhodey and Tony.


	11. Sad Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst

When you don't understand time travel it really fucks with a person, was Tony Stark's professional opinion as he collapsed to the ground. It hurt so bad, it was as if all of his nerves were on fire, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. A metallic taste filled his mouth; he slowly reached up trying to remove the blood of his face so that whoever found him wouldn't think he died in pain. There was nothing he could as he drifted off into nothing.


	12. Sad Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just dialogue. Sad SteveTony featuring Sam Wilson

"Sam, you got a second?" 

"Of course, man. What do you want to talk about?"

"You know what tomorrow is, and I don't want my eulogy to be all about me, but I have to get this off my chest. Do you, mind?" 

"Go ahead, Tony." 

“The worst day of loving someone is the day that you lose them.” 

"You can never prepare to lose someone; it doesn't matter if you think you're ready and they are. You aren't." 

"Steve and I had just reunited, not in the best circumstances, but it was something. We had hoped to talk after the battle. Then the next thing I know he's on the ground in a pile of his blood. You could see the fear in his eyes, and they were nothing that I could do besides hold him as he took his last breath. Just this morning I was thinking about how I never got to tell Steve what song reminded me of him after Siberia. I knew things between Steve and I would never be the same... not after he left me there lying on the ground. I don't ever remember telling him that I got my arc reactor taken out, and I don't like to think he left me there to die, but it crosses my mind. I still loved him, though. I bet you're wondering what song I think about when I think of Steve since I mentioned it. I'm sure it'll be a shocker to most of you, but it's Last Kiss by Taylor Swift. Steve and I had our problems, but he always did what he thought was right. Maybe he thought leaving me was the right thing to do. There was nothing that I wouldn't have done for that man. Steve Grant Rogers was Captain America, America's "Golden Boy," the man who could do no wrong, the man that always does the right thing. That's the trait everyone first realizes about Steve, but what you all don't seem to know that Steve Rogers was not just Captain America or the man who only did right. Steve Rogers was a major fuck up; he was human; he was like all us. But Steve was also the love of my life. He was the man that used to wake me by lightly kissing my face, never my lips until I was fully awake. He was the man that couldn't cook anything but eggs and toast for his life. Steve played cheesy songs on the radio as we rode around saying each one was our song. Steve had plans of retiring one day and moving us by the ocean. I miss him, Sam. Why did he have to be the one to die? Why couldn't it have been me? I would give anything to have him back even if it was for just a second." 

"Steve made his choice man. He chose to save us all; he decided to save you, Tony. We have to respect that. We are all going to be mourning, and you will never be alone, but Cap made his choice, and now we have one to make. Are we going to live our lives like Steve would want us to or not?" 

"Is that why you took up his shield?" 

"Steve and I had talked about before he past; he was getting tired of waiting on your stubborn ass to call." 

"Thanks for this, Sam. I appreciate it." 

"Not a problem, and that wouldn't have been for tomorrow, but I can see why you didn't want to say it." 

"It was too personal." 

TIME SKIP :/

“I had hoped I wouldn’t see you anytime soon.” 

“Yet here I am.” 

“Yet here you are, shame you got old, Tony.” 

“It’s a shame you didn’t, Cap.”


	13. Sad Peter Parker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANGST

Once the bus stopped, Ned couldn't help but have this awful feeling in his gut. 

"May, I'm so sorry, I didn't stop him, I should've stopped him from getting off the bus," Ned 

"Ned, what are you talking about?"

"It's all my fault. It's all my fault." 

"Ned. Stop; take some deep breathes and tell me what happened." 

"The spaceship that was in Central Park. Peter got on that, and I didn't stop him. May, I'm so sorry."

"I need to go. I need to find Peter. Sp-Spaceship. A fucking spaceship!" "Ned, I'll be back later, and we can talk then." 

Ned ran to May and Peter's apartment to tell her what happened on the bus, about how he let Peter go. May ran out of her apartment in search of Peter leaving Ned crying in the living room. He felt so guilty, if something happened to Peter it would be on him. By the time May made it back to see that Ned was crying in the middle of Peter's bed in the hoodie he gave Peter on their first date. May didn't want to be the one to tell him what happened while she was out, but how could she not. May had run to the school, wondering if Ned was playing some prank on her, but she was horrified as she watched Ned's parents turned to dust as they were calling out his name. Then watched as half of his class turned to dust, that girl Peter had a crush on last year fell into her arms saying Peter wasn't on the bus, that he got on the ship. May was praying that Peter was okay, but the sinking feeling in her gut told her Peter didn't make it either.


	14. Sad Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst with Avengers

This was precisely how Tony thought his reunion with the Avengers would be. They all blamed for being separated, the reason they lost. He tried apologizing to them all, Steve especially he missed Cap the most. Steve just brushed him off and said they could talk later. 

There was a war to win. They didn’t have time to be distracted. Tony never got to apologize, and the Avengers only realized later how much Tony did for them as they stood around his grave. Tony’s last moments were a fight between life and death, and it was just a fight he couldn’t win. Steve begged God to bring back Tony. He would treat him better this time. He knew how bad he fucked up. Natasha never really forgave herself for letting Steve and Bucky fly off, but there was a more important mission, and her mindset as an agent put the mission as a priority over her friend. Clint knew it wasn’t Tony fault for Rhodey falling, and he never got the chance to apologize. He was locked in the cell thinking he would never see his family again, and he lashed out. Thor didn’t realize how much Tony meant to him until it was too late. Thor knew Tony wouldn’t want them to blame themselves, but it was so hard especially since they had all lost so much. It hit Bruce the hardest; he was the only one that saw Tony before he got on that damn space ship. Bruce blames himself for not forcing Tony to call Steve earlier. All the original Avengers train the new Avengers in the way only Tony Stark would be proud of. Giving them a chance to screw up and learn. Making sure that they all cared for each other the way Tony cared for them, even when they were apart.


	15. Sad Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VERY SAD ANGST

Tony charged full force at Thanos. He had already lost most of the people he cared about in a matter of a few minutes. This was for them. Whatever it takes. Pepper was the first one to fall; the Rescue armor was no match for Thanos. He should've told her to stay back, let the Avengers handle it until they needed back up. Pepper was stubborn though, and wouldn't have listened to him anyway. Not when everyone she knew was in danger. Harley didn't stand a chance against Corvus Glaive who was trying to get back in Thano's good graces. He was told to kill anyone who had ever meant something to Tony Stark. Harley fought the best he could, and Harley's blood would forever stain Tony's hands, that little kid that saved him in Tennessee died a hero. Happy managed to hit Thanos with a car which was amusing at first until Thanos slowly picked the car up and just crushed it. Tony could still hear Happy screaming. There was nothing Tony could do to save any of them; he had that same sinking feeling in his chest just as he did on Titan as he watched Peter disappear in his arms. 

Shaking his head trying to focus on the battle ahead, Tony let out a bloodcurdling scream as he watched Natasha jumped in front of Steve taking a spear to the stomach. Tony could do nothing but watch as she bled out across the battlefield. Steve held Natasha singing a lullaby as if he was singing a child to sleep; not watching as one of his best friends was dying in his arms. Bruce in his Hulkbuster suit went up against Thanos since the big guy didn't want to come out again. Tony tried fighting his way past Corvus Glaive to Bruce, but it was too late. Bruce was down, and the Hulk didn't save him. Not this time. It was in the final moments of battle, Thanos was starting to realize that he couldn't win, but he wasn't going down without a fight. Nebula was almost ready; she was preparing for the most significant battle in her life. It was up to everyone else to hold him off for just a few more minutes. Tony didn't realize that would involve Rhodey dying in his arms. Thanos wasn't going down without hurting Tony as much as he could, so he stabbed the man beside Tony. Rhodey collapsed into Tony's arms shaking uncontrollably. Blood was everywhere, Tony tried keeping the pressure on the wound, but it only seemed to make it worse. 

"Hold on honey bear, you'll be okay," Tony whispered trying to keep Rhodey awake. "Someone please, Rhodey's down," Tony screamed into the microphones. All Tony got was silence back. How could anyone help him when they were all dead? 

"You've got a war to win, Tones. G-g-go on," Rhodey whispered his eyes were shutting. 

"No, no, no, no, not you too honey bear. I can't live without you," Tony cried clinging onto Rhodey.


End file.
